


Scammers

by comfycozysweaters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Exhibitionist Lance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rough Sex, Scammers Au, Veteran Lance, long con, mentions of torture in the last chapter, on lotors end, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfycozysweaters/pseuds/comfycozysweaters
Summary: Keith watched as Lance approached their target with hips swaying and innocence plastered on his face. Watched him “accidentally” bump into the man and feign embarrassment as he apologized. The man was ready to snap at him with annoyance, but, as always happened, he paused as soon as he caught Lance’s wide blue eyes and sheepish smile. The interest was immediate. Keith knew what would happen next, it was a play they’d rehearsed and performed countless times, so he took one last drag from his cigarette and left. Lance didn’t need him and Keith had no interest in watching him flirt his way into their target’s life.It wouldn’t take long. It never did.Lance was a good actor.





	1. Lotor

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to Mona Lisa by Lil Wayne on repeat and this is what came of it lmao. I will be adding relationship tags as I update/ if I update. I know at least one more drabble I want to do for this.
> 
> Art I’ve drawn for it: http://brpeerpressureart.tumblr.com/post/180019528178/  
> http://brpeerpressureart.tumblr.com/post/180054458768/

“That’s our next hit?”

 

“Yeah. A CEO of some moderately successful startup. Not high profile, but high enough to make a difference. His type’s tall men with a charming smile and shit sense of humour.” Keith smirked. “Your perfect mark.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes and ground out his cigarette against his boot. He flicked it away with a flourish and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. “I’m flattered.” He studied the man Keith pointed out with vague interest. Nothing remarkable about him; tall, with long bleached blonde hair pulled into a tight bun, a perfectly pressed suit, and exuding confidence. Just another wanna be elite. Lance smiled. “This will be easy.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed Lance by his collar, pulling him in for a lingering kiss which Lance returned with vigor. “Don’t get cocky, McClain. In and out in a week. If it takes longer, you better have a damn good reason for it.”

 

Lance grinned and pecked his boyfriend’s cheek. “Aw don’t worry about me, cariño. I’ll always come back to you.”

 

Keith shook his head and tapped Lance’s ass as he left, earning a playful middle finger salute and saucy wink. He watched as the other approached their target with hips swaying and innocence plastered on his face. Watched him “accidentally” bump into the man and feign embarrassment as he apologized. The man was ready to snap at him with annoyance, but, as always happened, he paused as soon as he caught Lance’s wide blue eyes and sheepish smile. The interest was immediate. Keith knew what would happen next, it was a play they’d rehearsed and performed countless times, so he took one last drag from his cigarette and left. Lance didn’t need him and Keith had no interest in watching him flirt his way into their target’s life.

 

It wouldn’t take long. It never did.

 

Lance was a good actor.

 

—

 

Lotor was much less boring than Lance had pegged him for. While he was as predictable as any other mark, he had facets to him and to his life that contradicted the information Pidge had gathered on him. Rather than being new money, as they had assumed with his status and job, he actually came from a rather influential family that controlled quite a bit of trade and held stock in weapons manufacturing. The reason behind his independence wasn’t rebellion or disownment as Lance had theorized. It was a test of Lotor’s abilities by his father. If he could run a company that brought profit and prestige to their family’s name, he would be considered as successor to the empire his father had built. It wasn’t hard to do, Lotor told him. Their family’s name was synonymous with war. His small startup was a nonprofit that helped with those touched by war in hopes of redeeming their family in the eyes of the people, not just pandering to politicians and donors. It would be noble if he didn’t talk about it with such smug indifference. He played the part of a good guy and believed himself to be better than others because of it. The condescending attitude didn’t help.

 

Fuck man at least Lance knew he was one of the bad guys.

 

Still he smiled through it all, putting on a supportive and admiring face when needed to wrap the man around his finger. It didn’t take much. A few soft touches here, a slip of his pants below his hips there bolstered by spilled coffee cleaned up with a long drag of his tongue over his fingers and Lotor was practically salivating for him. Of course Lance still had to play the naive idiot through it all. He caught on quick to Lotor’s type and that type was someone who could be controlled, who would worship the ground he walked on and never question him. He flirted with the man in an obvious way and blushed and stumbled when it was reciprocated. His confidence was unearned, untested, and Lotor ate that shit up.

 

Normally, Lance would spend a few days courting their target, but this man was ready to jump into bed after one coffee date. He wasn’t capable of seeing Lance as a threat and Lance took advantage of that, quietly asking if he would want to come inside for dinner. All Lance had was TV dinners but he swore they’d be good!

 

As expected, Lotor smiled patiently and invited Lance to his penthouse instead for a proper meal.

 

When Lance called Keith, Keith was less than ecstatic. “Don’t rush into this, Lance. We don’t know what this guy’s capable of.”

 

Lance snorted from the edge of Lotor’s bathtub. “Hey if it gets us out quicker, I’m willing to speed things up. Guy’s so far up his own ass he won’t see anything more than an eager booty call. He seriously believed me when I joked about being new to this! He thinks I’m a virgin. I can tell you’re holding back a laugh, asshole.”

 

“Aw is someone underestimating your sexual prowess, pouting baby?” The laugh was there and Lance definitely wasn’t pouting.

 

“Man fuck you.”

 

“As soon as you get the info we need, I will gladly take you up on that offer.” There was a pause as the call went silent. “Be careful, Lance.”

 

Lance nodded. “Will do.”

 

The call ended and Lance made his way to the dining room. Lotor was sitting with a roast and vegetables before him on the table. It smelled amazing. Lance didn’t even have to fake enthusiasm as he plopped into the chair opposite with a wide grin.

 

“This looks amazing, Lotor!” Lotor smiled.

 

“I had my chef prepare it before he left for the evening.” He gestured to the empty plates before them. “Please, dig in.”

 

\--

 

Four days later and Lance was a frequent guest to Lotor’s home. He had only been back to his apartment to change and shower before heading back over and taking advantage of the huge bath and fancy ass penthouse. Lotor had taken him shopping on day two, spoiling Lance with whatever he wanted, and he now had a wardrobe he could only dream about before. It almost made him feel guilty for duping the man but every time he felt the guilt start to gnaw away at his chest, Lotor would do or say something that made him whither up and eager to prove the man that Lance was worth more than just a trophy slut. The only thing that kept Keith at bay once he was told how Lotor treated Lance was the prospect of pulling one over on the other and seeing his face crumble when he realized he’d been conned.

 

Lance didn’t have the heart to tell him how on the nose some of the man’s comments were. He talked as if Lance had no one but him to turn to. How his family didn’t understand him (a somewhat false accusation as his cover was a common sob story, Christian family and their bisexual slut of a son), how his friends seemed absent and uncaring, and how he was helpless on his own. Whenever he needled at those insecurities, Lance was surprised at how affected he was. It was a red flag that meant this charade needed to end soon. Someone as manipulative and controlling as Lotor had to be dealt with before he became a lasting influence.

 

It was easier said than done as the comments started to weigh on Lance. He tried to remain confident but he was slipping and Keith could tell during their check ins. He was hesitant with information and asked Keith if he was truly ok with what Lance had to do when seducing a target. It was a discussion they’d only needed to have once when they began this line of work and hearing it repeated set Keith on edge.

 

“Of course I’m not ok with it, but I trust you. You’re good at what you do as you love to remind me and no matter what, I know you’ll come back to me.” The answering silence was telling. “Lance if you want to quit this job, you can. We can move on to someone less manipulative. You’re far more important than any mark.”

 

“No it’s fine.” A slow response but one with the confidence of his Lance returning. “Sorry, he’s just really good at getting to me. He knows what to pick at but I can handle it.” He smiled. “And if I can’t I know I have you ready to bust his door down to get to me.”

 

Keith wished he could kiss the insecurity out of Lance but they were too far apart. “Get us an in and we’ll wrap up.” They had to.

 

Before he lost Lance, they had to end this job.

 

—

 

“You’re sad.” Lotor voiced it as a statement rather than a question and Lance looked up in surprise. He hadn’t expected the other back from work for another hour and had settled in to sulk at the window after an upsetting conversation with Keith. Not that the conversation topic was upsetting but the realization of just how much Lotor had gotten under his skin. His confidence from their “meet cute” was shaken under the constant barrage of passive aggressive comments leaving him questioning his every decision.

 

It made him feel wrong about lying. Guilty. He was shaken to his core and growing more and more desperate for familiarity by the day. All he was waiting for was one more piece of information, the thing that made this all worth it, and then he could leave the whole situation in the past.

 

So he smiled a small smile and scooted over on the couch for Lotor to join him. “I’m just missing home. Nothing more.”

 

Lotor sat beside him, pulling Lance’s legs into his lap to knead his thighs through his pants. Lance grinned as he stretched out with a satisfied sigh. “You shouldn’t. I’m all you need, am I not?”

 

Lance shrugged letting his shirt slide up to show a strip of skin and drinking in Lotor’s heated glance down. “Of course. Didn’t mean to imply otherwise.” He grinned mischievously and moved his socked foot to press against Lotor’s crotch. The man wasn’t even ruffled. “You wanna cheer me up, hot stuff?”

 

Lotor smiled back and suddenly Lance was pulled down the length of the couch with the other laying between his spread legs. He felt a thrill down his spine as Lotor loomed above him, promise in his raised brows and hooded eyes. The guilt was there niggling in his brain but the soft buzz of his phone receiving a text message grounded him. It was Keith with his thousandth reassurance in the form of emojis and maybe a meme letting him know he was there behind him every step

of the way. He dug out his phone to respond but paused to pull Lotor closer.

 

“First help me make my ex jealous of what he lost?” Lotor frowned but Lance knew his possessive streak would win out.

 

“Why haven’t you deleted his number?” His tone was harsh and Lance took the moment to shrink in on himself in shame. It was all fake but Lotor took the bait. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to Lance’s nose. “Fine. Then delete his number. You don’t need him in your life when you’ve got me.”

 

Lance’s grin lessened as he pulled Lotor in for a proper kiss. Then they smiled at the camera, Lance’s other hand in a peace sign with Lotor smirking into his cheek. As promised as soon as the pictures were sent, he deleted Keith’s number. Not that it mattered. They had each other’s information memorized but Lotor didn’t need to know that. The phone was forgotten after that, both men’s attention being turned to making out on the couch until their movements grew frantic.

 

Keith’s response was left unread as they moved to the bedroom.

 

“Hold on,” Lance gasped into Lotor’s shoulder as he was hoisted up

by his thighs and shoved against the wall. “Camera. I need my phone.”

 

Lotor stopped to raise a brow. “Why?”

 

Lance was tempted to grin and keep it a mystery but that wasn’t the part he was playing. Instead he ducked his head in embarrassment with red cheeks. “I, uh, kind of have an exhibitionist streak. I just like taking pictures though! Nothing weird like porn or sex dungeons or whatever.” He stuttered the last bit and Lotor seemed to buy into it. The real reason wasn’t much better. Early on when they’d started this line of scams, Lance had sent Keith a pic of him with their target’s arms wrapped around him to make Keith jealous.

 

Keith had jacked off to that photo and the thought of Lance being pounded into the bed by another guy for weeks afterwards. Since then they upped the stakes. Feeding into Lance’s vanity and Keith’s surprising kink until it became a normal occurrence when on a job. It was the one thing that kept them connected while Lance went “undercover.” Depending on how deep the con became, Lance often felt lost. This grounded him. Reminded him it was all a ploy.

 

Lotor set Lance down on the bed with instructions to strip and came back seconds later with Lance’s phone. Before letting a boxer brief clad Lance have the phone, however, he held it firmly out of reach. “These pictures won’t have my face in them.”

 

Lance’s frustration was disguised as disappointment but he nodded. “Ok. Yeah that’s fine.”

 

“And I’ll be taking the pictures.”

 

Now that was... less than ideal even as adrenaline pumped through Lance’s veins at the prospect. He knew Lotor’s need for control was going to be a problem so he switched tactics, letting the other direct him and thinking of it as a practice in patience. He wasn’t sure how he felt letting an outsider join in his real relationship’s fun, even if it was unknowingly, but what choice did he have? “Sure if that’s what you want, babe.”

 

Lotor finally smiled and flipped the camera on. “Good.” He made himself comfortable against the headboard with Lance straddling his lap. “Back up and touch yourself for me.” He held the camera up expectantly.

 

Lance delighted in showing off for the camera—for Keith—arching his back as he dragged his fingers over his chest and down to play with the waistband of his briefs. Lotor watched avidly, camera clicking with every new movement and pose. “That’s good, darling. Just like that.” He preened at the praise, biting his lip as he continued to tease himself both himself and his audience.

 

It wasn’t long before they were both riled up and desperate for more. The pictures he had to send to Keith were definite winners and the post-coital bliss was magnified by the thought of just how angry and turned on he’d be once he received them.

 

Especially the ones looking down on Lance with a mouth full of cock and a fucked out expression clouding his eyes. He grinned thinking about it and curled into Lotor’s side. As Lotor pressed a kiss to his head and then disappeared under the covers with a smirk, Lance studied a painting against the far wall. He brought a hand down to run through Lotor’s silky locks and gasped in pleasure at the tongue circling his dick. He thought about the safe it hid and the password he was still working on. He thought of Lotor’s condescending expression falling in disbelief when they finally hit him up and he realized the man he’d been belittling brought about his downfall. His look of betrayal as Lance fell into Keith’s side with an intimate understanding Lotor had never reached.

 

He came with the thrill of the con on the tip of his tongue.

 

—

 

“It’s been over a week, Lance. Tell me you’re ready for us.” Keith was growing impatient as the con stretched from a week to more as Lance was determined to get every last detail perfect. “We can have Pidge crack the safe and Hunk destroy it if they’re unable to.”

 

“That’ll bring a lot more attention to us than necessary and besides, we need this to be a quick hit. If it lasts more than a few minutes he’ll have his guards on our asses and that’ll be a pain.” Lance worried his cigarette between his teeth. “I still think we should rob the guy when he’s away on a trip. It’d be safer and have less witnesses.”

 

“That’ll take too long, Lance. He’s fucking getting to you and I don’t want to think about how bad it’ll get if we don’t end this soon. You even told me as much!”

 

“I know.” He sighed and took a drag before continuing. “I know. But we also didn’t know just how connected this guy is. He’s not just another startup, he’s a member of a high profile family that have their hands in everything from the military to fucking drug trafficking. There will be retaliation if we treat this as a normal mark.”

 

Keith clenched his jaw. His knuckles went white from how hard he was gripping his phone. “Fine. One more week. Convince him to take you on a trip so you won’t be around to blame. We’ll hit when you leave.”

 

Lance smiled. “Got it, boss.”

 

“And Lance?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you. Don’t forget that.”

 

“Yo también, mi amor. Me too.”

 

—

 

“A vacation? Really?”

 

Lance blushed under Lotor’s scrutiny. He fidgeted with his dog tags and looked away as if embarrassed. “I know it’s sudden, and I know we haven’t been together very long, but... I’ve been given some rare time off. Figured it’d be as good a time as any to take a vacation.” His face grew redder. “And I would love it if you would accompany me.” He glanced up through long lashes and fashionably mussed hair. “I was thinking the Caribbean?”

 

Lotor studied him over his newspaper and Lance didn’t have to pretend at being uncomfortable as the silence stretched. So he defaulted to filling that awkward silence with nonsensical jabbering.

 

“I’ve only ever been between here and Cuba and my trips abroad during my time in the Air force weren’t exactly for fun. I have some money saved up and a friend recommended an affordable cruise when I was thinking about it.”

 

“A cruise?” The mere mention of something as lowly as a discount cruise had Lotor’s nose scrunching up in disgust. Lance almost felt offended. “No. If we’re to vacation, we’ll take my jet and rent out a private beach. We can do activities,” said with a sneer even as he tried to appease Lance, “and tourist-y things around it.”

 

Lance perked up. “Sooo that’s a yes?”

 

Lotor stood and tilted Lance’s head to lay a kiss on his forehead. “Yes.” He smiled. “I hope you’re not trying to take advantage of my generosity and significant feelings for you, Lance.”

 

It was a joke but Lance could hear the threat underlying it. He grinned and slid his arms around his the man’s neck. “Of course not.”

 

“I’ll see what my schedule looks like but how does next week sound?”

 

Another week. How long could Lance keep this charade up before he was caught? “Sounds perfect.”

 

—

 

Keith was understandably upset at another delay and told Lance as much when he checked in. “Lance. I said—“

 

“I know what you said but this is as soon as he’d agree to. We’ve only been dating for two weeks, Keith. I was lucky enough that he agreed to a trip at all.” Lance snapped, irritation eating at his patience. Keith wasn’t the only one on edge with how long this had been going on. Lance had upped his smoking to three a day and his nails were chewed to hell. The longer this con took, the more paranoid he became. He was constantly checking himself, making sure he never slipped and keeping his frustration at bay while Lotor was around. He had to keep playing the naive idiot and it was grating just how easily Lotor accepted it.

 

How low of an opinion did the man have of him?

 

“I’ll be fine, Keith. You just focus on getting set up to hit before we come back.”

 

Keith grunted, clearly pouting.

 

“Babe, honey bear, sweetheart, trust me. Please?”

 

A heavy sigh. “Fine.” The call cut off and Lance was left feeling unsure.

 

—

 

The vacation was dangerous. Lance hadn’t expected how nice it would be, how genuinely excited he was on it. He hadn’t thought Lotor could charm him with how often he dragged Lance through emotional turmoil, but without work or Lotor’s family breathing down his neck, he was a decent fellow. He doted on Lance, putting up with the stupid tourist activities with a patient smile even when Lance bought them matching giant sun hats, keeping up with man’s interest in partying at every opportunity and letting him take the lead on their schedule.

 

It was actually nice. A true vacation as Keith insisted on radio silence and Lance was left with nothing to do but bask in the lie. He had never been on a vacation before and wasn’t about to let this one get away from him. He could deal with the fall out later, since this relationship was coming to its end anyways, but for now he wanter to enjoy himself.

 

If it weren’t for his controlling behavior (what to drink, what to eat, who to talk to, who to avoid), Lance could see himself falling for the man.

 

Coming back to the evidence of their heist knocked Lance back into reality. The pent house was trashed, police tape winding around the front door. Lotor’s happy smile dropped and anger flared up as he was informed of the robbery. His phone had been off at the insistence of Lance so no one could reach him until they were back state side. He barely contained his fury while the police questioned him and when Lance reached out to lay a supportive hand on his shoulder, he slapped it away. And then he turned on Lance once they were left on their own in the penthouse. It was his fault they were away, his fault Lotor’s phone had been off, his fault Lotor let his guard down. The screaming match that ensued rocked the foundation and ended with Lance in a cab and Lotor with one less glass tumbler.

 

Lance couldn’t have orchestrated a better brake up.

 

When he arrived “home” he was welcomed with a fierce kiss and even fiercer lay. Keith’s grin never faltered and Lance drank in the unconditional love and affection. When they lay in each other’s arms, Keith bragged about their take.

 

“It went well, Lance. We’ll be set for awhile.” Keith kissed his collarbone and Lance tried to seem interested. “You were right to have us wait. Security was tight enough without having to worry about arousing suspicion. The codes you gave us were good.” He smiled. “You did good, babe.”

 

Lance nodded and smiled back though he felt raw and exposed. Lotor was sticking to him like a fresh burn, throbbing and constant with a pain that never seemed to fade. “I’m just glad it’s over.”

 

Keith could tell how affected Lance was. He sat up, leaning over his boyfriend and partner and cupping his cheek in his hand. “Whatever you need, however long it takes, you let me know ok? I’m with you.”

 

The understanding washed over Lance like a cool stream soothing the burn and putting out the fire Lotor left in his wake. His smile softened. “I know.” His smiled turned to a grin as he grabbed Kieth’s ass and raised a knee between his thighs. “Now tell me about out spoils. What did we get and did you buy me something shiny with it?”

 

Keith’s laugh echoed pleasantly as they lost themselves in each other once again.


	2. Kuron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is consensual but it does get dubious without a discussion before some more intense actions.

Lance squealed, SQUEALED, as he was lifted and spun by... what was his name? Kevin? Carson? Whatever, he was hot and had bought Lance like five drinks, flashing hella cash as he did. His arms were huge just like the rest of him and Lance was nearly salivating in anticipation of the lay he was about to get. Keith and the crew would be busting in the next night so they had all the time in the world for some fun. He laughed as whats-his-name pushed him up against the wall hands clenching Lance’s thighs where they squeezed the man’s beefy middle.   
  
Would Keith be willing to chase them gains if Lance asked nicely?    
  
“Who’s Keith?” Lance’s face went hot as he realized he had said that last bit out loud. Maybe drinking so much wasn’t such a good idea when working a scam.    
  
Then he shrugged and said fuck it. It was a short con. “My boyfriend.” He grinned. “We’re in an open relationship but, fuck my dude, I may drop his scrawny ass for you if you bench press me or something.”   
  
The man snorted into Lance’s collarbone. “Bench press?”   
  
“It’s a thing! Shut up. Less criticism more kissing.” K-man indulged him and soon they were fumbling for the bedroom. Lance grinned as he shoved the man onto the bed. With a sly smile he yanked his shirt off and threw a leg over his hips to settle in. He impatiently tugged at the other’s shirt too drunk to figure it out himself. “Off! Also what’s your name again? Seems like something I should know if I’m gonna stick my dick in ya.”   
  
“Kuron.” His muscles rippled as he took off his shirt and Lance wasted no time in ducking down to lick a long strip up his beautiful abs. “Your’s?”   
  
“Sanchez.” Lance raked his teeth over Kuron’s dusky nipples reveling in the groan and shudder it produced.    
  
“No first name?”   
  
He grinned. “Not yet, sweetcheeks. Gotta buy me dinner first.” He gave a dramatic wink that prompted another laugh. Kuron grabbed his face and brought them back into a heated kiss. They tangled together a mess of limbs as pants were shucked followed by boxers and briefs and before long Lance was clumsily rolling on a condom while Kuron stretched his hands above his head to grasp at the headboard. The movement flexed his pecs and Lance groaned in yearning at the sight. “Keep that up and I’ll finish before I’ve gotten the chance to fuck you.”   
  
Kuron grinned. “Better hurry then.”   
  
Cheeky! Lance huffed but he was far too riled up to feign upset for long. He grabbed the lube and coated himself before lifting Kuron’s muscled thighs—was it hot in here? specifically right here in between his giant fucking thighs?—and lining up. He pressed in carefully, too aware of the tightness to rush things. He needn’t have worried however as the man shifted suddenly and impaled himself with a loud moan. “Dios mio, holy shit-“ Lance bit his lip to muffle the squeak that tried to escape him in surprise. Kuron grinned and started undulating under him, setting the pace and leaving Lance to play catch up.   
  
He was fine with that. His coordination was severely lacking at the moment and he couldn’t quite think straight enough to process simple instructions like move and faster and harder. Whether it was due to the copious alcohol, Kuron’s muscley-ness, or the overwhelming feeling of tight friction surrounding him was up in the air. He fell forward head resting on his partner’s chest and tried to match the pace. Whatever he was doing apparently wasn’t enough for Kuron because as soon as he realized he wasn’t getting what he wanted he flipped them, once again lowering himself on to Lance in a move too smooth to follow. Lance’s fingers dug into his powerful thighs and he threw his head back while the pleasure built.   
  
It was rough, messy, and uncoordinated, leaving them panting and filthy afterwards. As sweat and temperaments cooled, Lance finally noticed the buzzing coming from his pants on the floor. “Ah shit.” He scooted to lean over Kuron and the edge of the bed to snatch up his phone. He didn’t bother moving, unlocking the phone while in Kuron’s lap as the other began kneading his ass with vague curiosity. Lance smiled apologetically. “Sorry. My boyfriend gets nervous if I don’t check in periodically.”    
  
Kuron shrugged and spread Lance’s cheeks.    
  
“I’m just going to let him know I’m staying here tonight if that's alright with you?”    
  
“Sure.”   
  
“Thanks!” Lance inhaled sharply at the feel of Kuron’s tongue pressing flat against his ass. “Oh oh God.” Kuron took that as a go ahead and sat up, grabbing Lance’s hips to position him with his ass in the air. He went back to tonguing him open and Lance nearly lost his grip on the phone. Really quick, before he fucking lost it completely, he turned on the camera and smiled into it with Kuron’s face buried in his ass in the background. He hit send and dropped the phone, letting himself get lost in the pleasure.   
  
Ass up, head pressed into the bed by a forceful hand, and a dick that really needed more prep for than he’d had thrusting into him, Lance couldn’t help but feel that this encounter was going pear-shaped. Sure their first go was fucking fantastic for a drunken romp and having his ass eaten out had reduced him to a groaning moaning mess, but once Kuron had his fill, he’d become just short of violent in taking control. It was still really hot, don’t get him wrong, but Lance was beginning to think they should have talked safe words before this second go.   
  
For example his wrists were most definitely bruised from being held a little too roughly and his ass was balancing on the precipice of pleasure and actual fucking pain from the lack of preparation. If Lance were less of slut, he’d be completely turned off at this point. As it was he was just mildly annoyed and had let Kuron know that before he’d been grabbed by the back of the neck and held down. Which was just rude. If he could do more than moan (and if he weren’t so close to begging for more let’s be honest here) he’d try to slow it down. As it was he just clenched his fists in the bedding and spread his legs to help bridge that gap from pain to pleasure.    
  
The sweet funny man that he’d met at the bar and had laughed with as they struggled drunkenly to undress was gone, replaced with the controlling, demanding man currently plowing into Lance with a force that rocked the bed. When he wasn’t focusing on his own pleasure he was spewing filth that made Lance’s pulse race and face heat.    
  
“God you’re such a good little slut, aren’t you Sanchez? Taking whatever I throw at you.” Lance whimpered and Kuron grinned. “Gotta say I can’t decide if I like your dick or ass more.” Lance, being Lance, mumbled a totally sincere Thank you into the bed that had the other laughing. As Kuron pressed him even further into the sheets and picked up the pace Lance found himself struggling to get a good breath. When the man over him finally stuttered to a sudden stop, he wriggled and slapped the bedding in an attempt to get his attention to let him up. His vision blurred at the edges. The sensation overload forced his own end and he blacked out.   
  
When he came to it must have only been a few seconds later because he was still ass up with Kuron slowly slipping from him. The sheet under him was messy with his own cum and his lungs burned as he finally dragged in a steady breath. He was completely spent, going limp once the other man left him to grab a washcloth from the bathroom and gratefully draping himself over the bed to grab his pants. He tossed his box of cigarettes on the nightstand, lighting one with shaky hands and taking a deep drag. On his exhale, Kuron returned offering to clean him up and then situating himself to lay in Lance’s lap watching the smoke curl towards the ceiling with a lazy smile.   
  
It took half a cig to address him without stuttering. “Next time you go off script, maybe warn a guy, yeah?”   
  
Kuron nodded though his smile didn’t change. “Sorry. Guess I got excited.”   
  
Lance didn’t comment. Instead he grabbed his phone again and flipped to Keith’s thread. The waiting response put him in a better mood. An angry emoji followed by fire fire and the prayer emoji. The next response was heartbreak and tear when he had to wait. Then five question marks. Lance rolled his eyes and typed back a heart and kissy emoji. Then, because he felt vindictive, he typed out ‘srry was getting pounded. ;p’ and hit send with a grin.   
  
“Your boyfriend?”    
  
“Hm?” Kuron was staring up with a frown so Lance abandoned his phone to run his fingers through the black strands and take another drag. “Yeah. Was saying good night.”   
  
He didn’t seem pleased but dropped it.    
  
—   
  
The morning was a continuation of the night before. Lance slipped under the blanket to greet Kuron Good Morning and Kuron relaxed into it with a content sigh. Afterwards they split a bowl of cereal and made out until Kuron had to get ready for work. “You gonna be here when I get back, Sanchez?”   
  
Lance smiled. “Guess you’ll have to see.”    
  
Kuron grinned and left.   
  
Once he was gone, Lance collapsed on the couch with a wince. He dialed Keith’s number and didn’t even wait for a hello to whine into his boyfriend’s ear. “Keeeiiiith. I had the worst night. This guy’s a fucking psycho.”   
  
“Hi Keith how are you? Oh fine Lance and you? Doing great thank you.”   
  
“Fine. Hi Keith how was your night?” He could hear Keith’s frustration.    
  
“Well my dumbass boyfriend didn’t say goodnight to me and instead bragged about ‘getting pounded’ by some random asshole so not great.” That actually made Lance wince.   
  
“Sorry babe. Kuron, what a name right, got testy. Think he’s a little possessive. Also did I mention he’s a psycho? Because he’s a psycho.”   
  
“That’s reductive.”   
  
“Oh my God fuck you.”   
  
Keith was smiling clearly glad he’d gotten to his lover. “Alright tell me how it went then. Why is he awful?”   
  
Lance huffed and flopped over to lay against the arm rest. “He nearly choked me out during sex, I fucking blacked out from it. Like a damn switch, one minute caring and attentive and then the next shoving his dick in my ass without prep and holding me down without any warning!” He worried his lip. “I mean it was hot but that’s the kind of shit you talk about first, ya know? Then he got all weird when I texted you and wouldn’t let me out of his arms or sight for the rest of the night. It was probably nothing, but it felt like something.” He sighed. “I don’t know. I’m just glad this is going to be done tonight. I can hold my own if I need to but I’d rather not have to.”   
  
Keith’s response was much softer this time. “Hey. He’ll get what’s coming to him tonight, ok? Until then rest up. I’ll get Hunk to pick up some extra strength ibuprofen.”   
  
“Yeah.” He hesitated. “I love you.”   
  
“Me too, Lance.”   
  
—   
  
Kuron jumped Lance the second he was through the door. He slammed him against the door and attacked his mouth. That’s what it felt like at least. It was all knocking teeth and smushed lips with a clumsy try at forcing a tongue down his fucking throat. Lance forced him back to resettle against his lips in an actual kiss. After palming the lock open, he wrapped his arms around Kuron’s neck and moved them towards the couch.   
  
“I didn’t think you’d be here when I got home.” He gasped into the kiss. Lance just smirked.   
  
“I don’t have a key. If I left I wouldn’t be able to get back in.”   
  
The excuse seemed to work as Kuron shoved him onto the couch, following shortly. He ground Lance into the cushions and yanked on his hair to force his head back with a pained grunt. His other hand was already down the back of Lance’s pants with fingers prodding his opening and Lance had to grab his wrist to keep him from pushing in.   
  
“Hey hey hey! Lube!” His heart had shot to his throat in that second of panic but he was saved the refusal as the (un)locked door burst open and three figures in black holding semi-automatic rifles flooded in. His relief was fleeting as he sank into his role and screamed at the intrusion. Kuron was yelling and Keith, the leader of the squad, was yelling over him.   
  
“Shut the fuck up and get on your knees or I shoot your fucking head off.”   
  
A little overkill but that was Keith for you. Kuron looked ready to fight so Lance played the damsel in distress and grabbed his arm with a terrified expression on his face. Kuron faltered and got the butt of a rifle to the head for his trouble. He crumpled to the ground and Lance followed him worried. His hands scrambled to inspect his head but Kuron shoved him off in favor of glaring up. Lance looked up at Keith and put on his best desperate and scared face. “Please don’t shoot. Just take what you came for! We’ll cooperate.”   
  
“Shut your bitch up.”   
  
Normally the order would prompt their victim to defend Lance. Kuron, however, sneered. “Do what you want. I don’t fucking know the guy.” Lance felt himself grow cold. He looked up at Keith and Keith waited before nodding and moving his gun to Kuron.    
  
“Sanchez, you can stop screaming. This dude doesn’t give a shit.” Kuron’s confusion as Lance sighed and stood was bittersweet.   
  
“Aye, aye, boss man.” He stood and moved to Hunk to start clearing the apartment of valuables.    
  
Kuron was furious. “What the fuck?! You fucking whore you were playing me?!”    
  
Keith kicked him solidly in the stomach before crouching down and grabbing his chin. “Maybe watch who you slap around next time. Safe, sane, and consensual.” He shoved him away. “Sanchez, get the safe.”   
  
“Roger.” Lance disappeared into the bedroom closet only to reappear with two bricks of coke and a wad of cash, the true reason for their target. He shoved it all into an unmarked duffle bag, ignoring Kuron completely.   
  
“I know your face, Sanchez! I fucking know your face!”    
  
Keith snorted. “So do a lot of people. You’re not special, dickhead.” He smiled. “In fact the people that hired us wanted to pass along a message. They know you’ve been skimming. They also know you tried to pass your cousin off as you when you ran. Didn’t work. Dude’s a cop.”   
  
The stricken look was enough to bolster Lance and he smiled at Kuron from the door as Keith stepped back to check on their progress. “You were a nice lay, Kuron. I had fun in spite of the dubious ending.”    
  
And then they were leaving, the lock slipping into place behind them.   
  
Without a victim to intimidate, Lance was free to cringe as he sat in their SUV and whine loudly. “Huuuunk! My main man please tell me you have some pain pills for me. And a heating pad. Maybe some gummy worms.”    
  
Hunk rolled his eyes and he shoved his mask up and off his face. “Yeah yeah big baby. I got you.”    
  
Lance caught the bottle and a water with a crow. “Yes! You’re the best!”    
  
Pidge snickered in the front seat. “Sanchez?”   
  
“What? It’s a really common surname. And the name of an ex that may or may not be on the receiving end of a ton of junk mail I signed up for.” He mumbled the last part and Pidge laughed openly.    
  
“You petty bitch!”   
  
Lance stuck his tongue out. He settled against the driver’s side seat, slipping a hand to the middle console and curling into Keith’s. As they drove he squeezed. Keith squeezed back. It was small but it was reassurance that he wasn’t alone. That he was safe. 

 

Even though it was only one night, that con had hit too close to home. It wasn’t real. He kept repeating it to himself. It wasn’t real. He was never alone. He was never in real danger. 

 

He had the ability and skill to handle himself. He wasn’t helpless. He’d never let himself become a victim.

 

Keith’s thumb rubbed against the back of his hand and he sighed. Later they’d talk about it. Later Keith would lay with him in their tiny bed in their shitty apartment and they would spend the night doling out reassurances and praise. Later he’d be brought out of the scene and back into his reality. 

 

But for now, he enjoyed the feel of his love and the banter between his three partners in crime.


	3. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! 
> 
> Being a con artist isn’t the most long term career. Unless-

“Lance please talk to me.”   
  
Lance frowned. He would have crossed his arms if the cuffs around his wrists allowed for it. Instead he pointedly turned his head away from door to his cell to glare daggers into the back wall.    
  
Keith sighed. “I’ll be paying your bail. Charges won’t be pressed and you’ll be free to go so long as you remain in the city until the case has been closed. I told them you’ve been acting as an independent contractor and aware of the operation. My director wants to offer you witness protection but I told her you wouldn’t take it.”   
  
He was right about that. The last thing Lance wanted after the shit storm that had been his life with Keith was to pretend to be someone else, again. He had been fine with it when it was for a target, a job.    
  
But even that was a lie now wasn’t it.    
  
“Why.” His voice carried in the silence and he could practically hear Keith inhale in surprise.    
  
“Lance-“   
  
“Why did you involve me?!” He turned then, whipping around and slamming his hands against the bars. “Why didn’t you fucking tell me what was going on? Why did you have to make me-“    
  
Fall in love with you.    
  
It was written in his eyes and the regret and guilt that colored Keith’s was bittersweet in his anger. Lance knew the answer, of course he did. Despite Keith’s best efforts he knew the man inside and out. He knew it was unplanned. He knew it caught them both by surprise. He knew it was why once Keith’s superiors found out about their involvement they demanded he break cover and end the long con he’d been playing.   
  
And Lance couldn’t help but think it so ironic that all this time their biggest scam had been on him.   
  
FBI agent Keith Kogane. Not a thief, not a mercenary. Not the man Lance loved.   
  
God he’d been such a fool.    
  
His eyes watered and he screamed in frustration, smacking the bars again before sinking to the cot set against the wall with his head in his hands.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Keith’s reply was so quiet he almost missed it.   
  
—   
  
It was weird looking at Takashi Shirogane before him studying not only his application but his test scores as if he hadn’t fucked his twin brother not even a year ago in order to steal his drugs and valuables. Even weirder when the man noticed him staring and smiled reassuringly as if the nerves he felt were in any way related to this interview. He tried to smile back but his confidence was shaken.    
  
Finally the man set the papers down and locked eyes with Lance.    
  
“I can honestly say these are some of the best results we’ve ever gotten on both the field and analysts exams. Keith was right to recommend you so highly.” Lance pursed his lips at the mention of his ex-lover but tried to seem receptive. “A 97% accuracy at the shooting range is nothing to laugh at. I’m impressed.” He adjusted his glasses and leaned back into his chair. “What I don’t understand is why, after all you’ve been through, do you want a job at an intelligence agency? You have the experience, sure, but wouldn’t you rather slow down? You’ve been out of prison for only a month.”   
  
The reminder has Lance sitting straighter as if he could hide that fact just by looking presentable. The stint had been his punishment for spiting Keith’s instructions and attempting to escape to Vegas but he’d barely made it half a block before his ex slapped him in cuffs again. Keith didn’t find it funny and neither did the judge. It had only been for five months but that was all it took for Lance to decide he’d do anything to avoid jail time again. Hence the career move. From con artist to spy. Keith was very firm about the distinction but to Lance, a con is a con, whether sanctioned or not. Considering his limited options with his history and lack of professional references he was willing to at least apply.   
  
“You also have an impeccable flight record from your time in the Air Force. May I ask why you aren’t considering piloting for a commercial airline?”   
  
That Lance could answer. “No airline will hire someone like me.” Criminal, professional slut, on the FBI’s radar. “Besides my flight experience was mostly combat. It’s not exactly transferable.” The charming grin comes naturally as it stamps down his insecurity. “As for why I want this job... honestly I can’t stand the idea of retail or a regular nine to five after what I’ve been doing these past few years. I had trouble adjusting to civilian life after retiring from the military and, well, I’m sure Keith’s filled you in on the rest.” If his tone had a bite to it, he was sure the other wouldn’t hold it against him. “Doing this, working private security and espionage, is close to what I have experience in.”   
  
Shiro nodded. “Indeed.” He exhaled and looked up with a smile. “Then if we’re to be colleagues, you should know Keith is my younger brother. Foster brother. Just to be transparent.”   
  
“Oh.” Of course. His luck was just that good.    
  
Wait.   
  
“Colleagues?” His heart hammered and face flushed at the implication.   
  
Shiro’s smile turned into a grin. “The job is yours if you want it. We’ll start you on desk duty while you go through training then set you up with a field mission once you’ve passed the physical exam. You have experience with going undercover but we won’t be crossing that bridge until you’ve established yourself here.”   
  
Lance couldn’t help the fist that pumped in the air with a triumphant cry. He grabbed Shiro’s hand and shook it with exuberance. “Thank you! I won’t let you down, I swear.”   
  
“Welcome to Atlas, Mr, McClain.”   
  
—   
  
“You remember how we met?” Smoke curled sluggishly towards the ceiling as Lance exhaled. “Fucking scared the shit out of me. Both of us hitting the same target, but you came in guns at the ready. You were so confused to see me, stash in hand making my way to the door with, God what was his name? Something weird like Sal or Sean. Anyways Sean passed out from the drug I slipped into his drink. All I had on me was a knife and you had me on my knees in seconds.”   
  
Silence stretched and Lance took another drag, feeling it warm his chest and calm the racing thoughts in his head. “A week later we run into each other again. Same story but this time you offered me a job.” He smiles. “I thought you were joking. Accepted it with a laugh until you showed up on my doorstep for a debriefing. Should have known you were a narc then. What criminal uses manila envelopes and dossiers?”   
  
A siren whales from the street below, bathing the room in red and blue. “First time we kissed was after hitting up CEO Susan. Fucked right on her penthouse bed while she was busy at a gala. Even that started with a fight. It figures we’d end explosively.”   
  
He turns his head to the empty pillow beside his. His eyelids droop and he frowns. “I hate that I miss you. Asshole.”   
  
—   
  
His first undercover op was, not surprisingly, a honey pot. It was fitting he supposed that they would send him to seduce a target with his experience. At least he wasn’t expected to fuck the guy. That was a job perk he could genuinely say he enjoyed.    
  
All he needed was information.    
  
If he thought about how much Keith would love to see him stretched around the man’s cock, eyes glazed and a devilish smile on his lips, was it really unexpected? The pang of betrayal hadn’t lessened in the year since their break up, but it had been joined with a longing that tied him up in knots for days when it hit. Despite everything he missed Keith. He missed working with him, holding him, being his one and only.    
  
Even as he came to terms with the necessity of his subterfuge, Lance clung determinedly to the hurt and anger as if losing it would wreck him.   
  
Maybe it would.    
  
Maybe he’d be forced to confront the reality of his persistent feelings and he’d forgive the man who hurt him. Take him back and live happily ever after. It was a scary thought. He didn’t know how to be happy. He didn’t know how to navigate a normal life, let alone relationship.    
  
Most of all, hidden deep in his heart, he feared without their scams, without the excitement of an affair, they’d fizzle out uninterested in a mundane life together.   
  
He swiped the drive after leaving his target listless and drunk in the man’s recliner. Shiro was impressed enough to set him up on another mission almost immediately.   
  
The thrill wasn’t the same, but it was still there. Different and sweet in a way his previous scams hadn’t been.    
  
Working with a team, however, was much different than working on his own. He had analysts doing most of the work he would normally do on his own or with Pidge before. Equipment and outfits were provided by their manufacturing team when needed. All he had to do was put it all into action. It was odd but not unpleasant. Still he enjoyed the simple missions where he was the one doing the information gathering. They grounded him in this world of espionage and lies.   
  
Even stranger were field ops where he took up the mantle of sniper or evac pilot, things he hadn’t needed to do since leaving the military. It felt like reuniting with an old friend, gun in hand and helicopter under his feet. Those were the missions he really felt like himself. No one to lie to, no backstory to memorize, just him and his tools.   
  
Everything was going so well. Even working occasionally with Keith or spotting Hunk and Pidge in the labs when they were hired on didn’t sour the experience.   
  
So of course Lotor would show up to ruin everything.   
  
Lance’s head reeled as he slowly woke. His eyes blinked open lazily but shut quickly at the blaring light above him. He groaned, trying to roll over and finding his hands zip tied behind his back. It took an extra second to register the restraints as his brain worked through the fog but once he did, he shot up.   
  
“Glad to see you awake, Lance.” The familiar voice was like nails on a chalkboard and Lance tensed defensively. Lotor was standing in front of him next to a cart Lance couldn’t quite see the top of from his place on the ground. The warehouse they were in shot up far above their heads and stretched beyond Lance’s limited sight. It was large, cluttered with empty shelves and crates. Obviously abandoned.    
  
“How...” How had Lotor found him? Last Lance remembered he had been on his way to Atlas after a successful mission ready to submit his report and end the week. His memory got hazy after that. A slight prick to his neck and then darkness.    
  
Lotor smiled. “Sleep dart. Primitive but effective.” He picked up a pair of pliers and Lance felt his stomach churn uneasily. “Unless you’re asking how I found you. Not a very interesting story but my family keeps close tabs on the criminal activities in this city so when you were sent upstate, we knew.” He looked so smug standing there under the hanging light like a Batman villain. “A con artist working with the FBI. But you weren’t aware of it despite what your file says. I could tell.”   
  
Lance grit his teeth. “You don’t fucking know me.”   
  
Lotor laughed. “Oh darling I know you. Biblically.” His smile was twisted and poisonous as he walked closer. “You were just as surprised as I was when I found out about your con. Just as betrayed.” He tapped the pliers against his chin as he thought. “Of course tracking you down after that got harder. I assume it lines up with your new job. Spies are far more protected and careful than your run of the mill thief.”   
  
The insult stung and Lance grit his teeth. “What do you want, Lotor? I can’t get your shit back, it’s long gone by now.”   
  
Lotor sucked his teeth. Lance’s head swam as he was grabbed from the ground and thrown into a chair. He barely had time to register his new position before his arms and legs were being strapped down. He struggled, kicking out at the thug that must have been behind him the whole time and trying to make this process as difficult as possible. Shiro would be looking for him. He hadn’t shown up for the debriefing and Lance never missed a meeting so he had to know something happened.   
  
He had to.   
  
He cried out and his head snapped to the side with the force of Lotor’s punch.    
  
“You think I give a shit about meager possessions? Money? What you took was barely a drop in the barrel. The ledgers may have fucked up our business a bit but it wasn’t anything we couldn’t make up for.” His eyes were wild as he slammed a hand on the back of the chair and leaned over Lance. “Even so, you lied to me, stole from me, got me in hot fucking water with my father. I am going to make you feel every pain I’ve been put through until you are begging me to forgive you. Then, when you’re on your knees at your lowest, you’ll ask me to take you back. To make up for my suffering.” He brushed his lips against Lance’s ear and Lance shuddered. “And you’ll be mine once again.”   
  
Lance recoiled in disgust, bringing his head back and then smashing it into Lotor’s. He grinned as the man cried out and stumbled backwards. There was already a bruise forming and Lance spat. “I was never and will never be yours.”   
  
Lotor’s glared could kill.   
  
It’s a good thing he’d been trained for interrogations was Lance’s last coherent thought before those pliers settled on his nail.    
  
—   
  
Lance’s head lolled back against the chair, breathing heavy. Pain wracked his body with every inhale and blood colored his vision. Still he could see Lotor, growing more and more frustrated with his resilience. The man was fuming, growing erratic as he became desperate. It made Lance smile. His lips cracked and bled but fuck if he wasn’t grinning at his captor’s incompetence.    
  
“That... that all you got? Princess?” A blow nearly knocked the chair over and had him coughing. Blood spattered the ground. He stared at the drops mesmerized. Were they that thick from mucus? Spit? Or was he bleeding internally? Possibly all three. His eyes swam out of focus. If someone didn’t come soon, he might actually be in trouble. Surely Lotor wouldn’t kill him? Not if he wanted his submission.    
  
Then again the guy was fucking crazy. He’d seen the darkness when they were dating, felt it in every harsh touch or passive aggressive insult, but he never thought the man was this far gone. He’d mischaracterized him as a pathetic daddy’s boy, no more dangerous than the meek power he held. Now he understood that he was far more like his father than Lance had believed. If he was lucky, Lotor would have some black market doctor stitch him up.   
  
If his luck turned sour?   
  
Lance hoped Shiro had sent someone to find him before it got to that point.    
  
He was kept in the chair overnight, only moved to piss and shit and remained restrained. Lotor left him alone with three burly guards who thankfully seemed uninterested in him. Sleep was uncomfortable. Hunger and thirst gnawed at his mind. By the time Lotor returned he was close to begging for water. Even with his mouth as dry as a desert he managed to spit in the man’s face when he was close enough. The rage made him laugh and earned him a solid punch to the gut. He wheezed.   
  
His reprieve came in the form of a heavy water bottle being shoved against his lips and tilted up. It was too much too fast and he nearly choked before managing to take a few big gulps. Lotor capped the bottle and set it on the cart he’d kept the pliers on.    
  
“So,” he started, pushing his hair behind his ear, “Let’s try this again. Beg for my forgiveness, or,” the cold barrel of a gun pressed into Lance’s temple and he closed his eyes to settle the nausea that was rising, “die a pointless death.”   
  
Lance breathed slowly and opened his eyes to stare into Lotor’s. “Pull the trigger.”   
  
Lotor didn’t like that answer. The gun slammed into Lance’s temple before his shirt collar was grabbed and he was given the same spiel. This time he answered with a simple no.   
  
And so it went on until Lotor grew tired and Lance was sure he had a concussion. He tried to focus on Lotor as he leaned on the cart, head down and hidden behind his hair. He seemed to stay like that forever, minutes stretching in the silence, warped by his muddled mind, before he inhaled.    
  
“I am trying to give you an out.” Lotor’s voice was unsteady, emotion leaking through as his hands raked through his hair. “You didn’t know what he was, you were in the same position as you put me in. You didn’t know any better.” Lance watched as he lifted his head, piercing eyes filled with compassion. The change was so shocking he didn’t know what to make of it. “You fell for a lie.” He grit his teeth. “But I’m real. And I loved you.”   
  
Lance doesn’t bother resisting the urge to snort. He grins, mouth bloody. “This is what you do to those you love?” He laughs, edging on hysteria. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Laughing hurt his chest. It turned to coughing and then he was hanging against his restraints unable to gain his strength back. He breathes shallowly trying to gather the words. “You don’t love me, Lotor.”    
  
Love was warm arms around him as he slept. Chapped lips pressed against his for no other reason than they thought he was cute. Fart jokes and dad jokes sending them into fits of laughter that ended with hands twined tightly together. Spontaneous adventures to places that were remarkable just because it was them together.    
  
Love was violet eyes and a nasty scar Lance loved to kiss when Keith was brooding. Keith’s shy smile as he said I love you for the first time and every time after that. Lance’s heart racing as they fit so perfectly together.    
  
Love was the patience of someone who genuinely thought they were never getting back together. No pushing, just an apology and an attempt at a professional relationship. Love was waiting in the wings with no expectations as Lance healed.   
  
God he was an idiot.   
  
In his final moments he was wasting brain cells on his ex. And yet he felt his heart clench with want. If only he could see Keith again, forgive him, kiss his stupid pretty face until they were gasping for air.   
  
A click echoed in the warehouse. Cold metal pressed into his chest. He lifted his head and looked with watery eyes at Lotor.    
  
“No,” his voice was flat, “I suppose I don’t.”    
  
Lance closed his eyes.    
  
A bang sounded and left his ears ringing.   
  
His eyes snapped open in time to see Lotor collapse to his knees, hand clutching the arm that had held the gun. Fury contorted his features as he yelled at his guards to grab Lance and run for it. Instead one, then the other, went down revealing Keith standing behind them decked in black holding a tranqgun and watching Lotor.    
  
Lance hated that his heart soared at the site.    
  
“Give it up, Lotor. You’re surrounded.” Flashes of red and blue shone through the grimy windows. A SWAT team stood ready behind Keith. Lotor was fucked. Lance grinned.    
  
Lotor could only stare at his downed goons dumbfounded.    
  
—   
  
The steady beeping that permeated the room was driving Lance up the fucking wall. Even as he fiddled with the remote the sound dug in beating behind his eyes and grit teeth. Smashing the morphine button did nothing since he’d already had his dose but it felt destructive so he continued as whatever teen bopper show was big at the moment played on the TV.     
  
He snapped pushing his palms into his eyes. “Oh my God we get it, I’m alive! Someone turn this fucking machine off before I do it myself!”    
  
“Says the guy with a leg cast, broken ribs, fractured arms, and wrapped hands.” The smooth voice had Lance sitting up with a smile.   
  
“Shut it. Did you bring me anything good?” He grinned as Keith rolled his eyes and held out a teddy bear with a card that said ‘Get well soon’ in its furry little clutches. He snatched it up and hugged it close.    
  
“Still with the bears.” Contrary to his tone, Keith was smiling softly.    
  
Lance shrugged. “It’s what Mamá would get me when I was sick. It helps.” He picked at the stitching as silence descended and Keith grew stiff.   
  
“So. You’re doctor says you’ll be out in a few days. Physical therapy for awhile after that. Do you need anything?” He was trying so hard to look disinterested but Lance knew him and right now Keith was struggling to stay at arm’s length.    
  
He worried his lip before scooting over. “Sit with me?”   
  
Clearly surprised it took a second for Keith to inch his way onto the bed, keeping a sliver of space between the two. Lance huffed and leaned against him waiting for the other to relax before speaking. “I won’t forget what you did, but... I can forgive it. It’s not like you did any of it on purpose.”   
  
Keith sighed and rested his head against Lance’s. “No but I could have stopped it. Told you the truth.”   
  
“Yeah you could have. But you didn’t and honestly it’s not worth it to revisit it with what ifs and could haves.” He forced them closer. “I don’t want to be mad anymore. I want... I want to try again. If you’ll have me.” There was a small insecure voice in his head that made him uncertain and bashful.   
  
Keith thought about it, trying desperately not to ruin the moment. “Of course I will. You’re the one who should-“   
  
Lance pressed a finger to Keith’s lips. “None of that.” His hand moves to cup Keith’s cheek, thumb running over his bottom lip. “I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for me. Despite everything, I love you. I love you so damn much all I could think about with a gun to my head was how much I missed you.” He laughs and Keith frowns. “No more lying though. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it right.”   
  
“But work-“   
  
“That’s fine.” Lance was quick to reassure him. “I understand more now than I did back then. There are some things we wont be able to talk about but so long as we talk about everything else, so long as we’re honest about when we can’t talk, it’s ok.” Keith leant into his touch and he watched his dark lashes flutter against his pale cheek.    
  
Lance couldn’t help himself. He pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s cheek. Keith flushed but he was smiling at Lance with more sincerity than Lance had ever seen before.    
  
“Ok.”   
  
They laid together until visitor’s hour was over, catching up, laughing, reveling in the comfort that had been lost to them since they broke things off. When Keith moved to leave, they kissed and it was so full of longing they couldn’t help but grin at each other.   
  
Lance caught him just as he was leaving. “And Keith?” Keith turned from the door way smiling. “I’m not going to sleep with strangers just to fuel your kink anymore. Find a third or watch porn, you asshole.”    
  
The smile was wiped from Keith’s face as he went beet red and scowled at Lance’s shit eating grin.    
  
Got ‘em.


End file.
